saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiro Touma
Shiro Touma is a Human player in End War Online, set to appear in End War Online: United Souls. He operates under Obsidian Integrity Contractors, acting as their phantom thief and following in his father's footsteps. Appearance - Reality= IRL, Shiro wears the standard uniform of his school, which is a white button-up t-shirt, a red necktie, black and red plaid trousers, black dress shoes, and an optional black blazer. When not in school, he wears a white shirt with silver polka-dots, a grey v-neck waistcoat, dark blue jeans, and silver sneakers with gold detailing. }} Background Born to REDACTED and REDACTED, Shiro was raised in a loving environment by his parents. His father's wealth and his mother's gentle temperament made Shiro into a fun-loving kid who liked to tease his friends. Every now and then, his parents would visit a coffee shop where he would occasionally talk to hang out with Sento Kasai while their parents talked. They didn't talk much, but they came to establish a friendly rivalry between each other. Shiro's love of gaming sparked from his interactions with Sento, and when he asked his father to have a few VR games, he was shown footage of his father's former gaming sessions. Seeing this footage inflamed his love for gaming, and he asked his father for End War Online. Upon joining the game, Shiro began training with several professional in-game mercenaries and bounty hunters, learning how to fight while also incorporating the footage he had seen of his father in-game. His classmate Junji Hitsugaya would eventually approach him about joining his organization, and he would reunite with Sento through one of his visits to Tokime Suginami's shop. Thus, their rivalry was reborn. Personality Like his father, Shiro is suave, relaxed gentleman who never panics. Most of the time, he displays a very practical mindset and hates making mistakes or repeating things. He likes to show off and has a flair for theatrics, though he can be simple and straightforward when he needs to be. Shiro was taught many things by his father, including how to be a proper gentleman with a calm, well-mannered disposition and how to identify the worth and authenticity of an object simply by looking at it. His mother taught him to be a cheerful and happy child, making sure Shiro would always see the positives in life instead of the negatives. This optimism is grounded in reality, as both parents' influences have helped him to not overestimate or underestimate things. He also picked up his teasing nature from his mother, casually flirting and joking with his fellow Obsidian Integrity members or with enemies on the battlefield. He's also known for his cunning, having inherited it from both his parents and honing it in-game. Many praise Shiro for his out-of-the-box thinking and quick reactions in tight situations. Abilities End War Online * Faction - Human * Occupation - Obsidian Integrity Contractors' Field Operative/Thief * Main Equipment: ** Arsene and Robin ** Picaro X ** Phantom Edge Shiro is well-known for his theatrical fighting style. Each strike and counter is done with both flair and force, hitting enemies hard and quick while dancing around the battle field in a fabulous flurry of punches, kicks, and counterattacks. What he's better known for is his incredible stealth and acrobatics. He can sneak around in shadows undetected, free-run up and across buildings, and flip around the battlefield with grace. Unlike most of his fellow mercenaries, Shiro doesn't use guns in tandem with his strikes, finding this so-called "gun-fu" impractical. Instead, he wields his Phantom Edge, a High-Frequency Blade with a prototype plasma edge. This plasma edge deteriorates when the sword is unsheathed, requiring the user to occasionally resheathe the weapon to retain this plasma edge. Due to this, Shiro wields the sword in an Iaido style, focusing on quick-draw strikes and rapid slashing before returning the blade to its sheath to recharge the plasma edge. His handguns Arsene and Robin are customized for stealth and lock-breaching, featuring redesigned frames allowing for the use of an integral suppressor and a secondary barrel capable of firing a proprietary lock-breaching slug in the event that Shiro cannot pick the locks himself. His rifle Picaro X is designed for hitting faraway targets with a burst-fire function in addition to an underbarrel shotgun attachment using the same lock-breaching slug that his pistols have. As is the case with all Obsidian Integrity Contractors operatives, Shiro has their proprietary body armor sewn in between the fabric and lining of his blazer and coats. He rides a Kawasaki Ninja H2R in a custom silver and gold paint job with a reinforced frame, aftermarket exhaust system, and retuned engine in-game. Once Junji unveiled his newest bike, Shiro had his Ninja H2R undergo similar modifications, allowing him to shift the bike's frame around with an autopilot mechanism to drive the vehicle to his location. Music Themes - Theme 2= }} Trivia * The first kanji of his name (魁) as well as his surname is shared with his father. * The first kanji of his username (改) means "revised" in reference to him taking after his father and improving on what he did. * All of his equipment references his father's equipment in name and/or function. * Shiro and Haru Yamamoto once had a bike race in-game before either had modified their bikes. Haru beat him by a fraction of a second. * Shiro is rather envious of Sento's Cardinal Cavalier, and would like to make something similar out of his own bike. However, Junji allocated such funding to the development of his shifting bike frame. Even though Shiro had the H2R converted to the shifting frame, he still finds the Cardinal Cavalier superior. * Priscilla has taught Shiro some Italian, though he still has problems pronouncing some of the phrases he's learned. Category:Character Category:PyroHunter16 Category:End War Online Player Category:Male Category:Human Player